1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a test device, a display device, and a method for checking a validity of display signals.
2. Description of Related Art
A method and a device for checking signals of an LCD interface are known from Japanese Patent Publication JP 09-288136 A Abstract. To check whether the display signal is correct, both the clock signal and the synchronization signals are measured and compared with stored values for these control variables. If they coincide with the stored values, the image signal is considered correct.